


tadaima

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, they're basically just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Mitsuki coming home after a long night out to some much needed comfort.





	tadaima

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this in an hour* i'll feed all you fuckers

There’s no better feeling than this, Mitsuki decides, kicking off his shoes as the door to the dorms falls shut behind him. He breathes in, deep, catching a remnant scent of earlier cooking in the air, and lets it all out in a sigh. He slings his bag off his shoulder and calls out a weary “I’m home” to the empty room. Everyone’s fast asleep by now, hopefully - his watch blinks 2am, and he realises just how long that afterparty kept him. He shuffles to the kitchen and opens the fridge to find a plate covered in film, which must be leftovers from dinner that day. As he takes it out the fridge and removes the wrap, the smell of it hits him and his stomach rumbles. He’d only eaten party snacks since a light lunch earlier, he realises in that moment, so it’s no wonder he’s starving. He reheats the meal and sources utensils, thinking of who had made dinner tonight. Judging by the colour of it (normal), it couldn’t have been Sougo. He glances at the wall where a rainbow of aprons hangs, and his eyes land on the green one, which bears some new stains that weren’t there before.  _ Ah _ , he thinks, a smile coming to his face.  _ Of course _ .

Once the microwave pings, he scarfs down his food quickly, rinses off his plate and makes for the bathroom. He splashes his face with warm water and brushes his teeth, washing away the light scent of alcohol on his breath. In his defense, he hadn’t drank all that much tonight, just half a glass of beer to be polite. Coming home shitfaced drunk didn’t really appeal to him today, not when he already knew he was going to be back late and had an early start as always tomorrow. He dries his face on a hand towel and goes to collect his bag from the entrance hall, when he spots a note on the fridge. He must have missed it in his hunger fuelled desperation to get something to eat, so he walks over and gives it a read.

_ leftovers in the fridge for you. love you _

_ \-- ymt _

_ Well, my suspicions were correct, then,  _ he thinks _ . _ Mitsuki’s cheeks grow warm, and a fuzzy feeling wraps around him. He goes to pick up his bag, unable to stop the silly smile growing on his face. No matter how many times he hears it, or how used to it he is, those words still make him feel as giddy as a crushing teen.

When he gets to his door, it’s already slightly ajar, which isn’t how he had left it. Then again, Sougo might have been cleaning up around the dorm today? Or Iori might’ve needed something. But neither of those two are the type to leave a door open. He pushes the door open further and steps inside, about to flick on the light when something catches his eye. A t-shirt, discarded on the floor, by his feet when he walked in. He recognises it even in the dark, and he knows then who it was that left his door open. He closes the door quietly behind him, navigating his room carefully, careful not to bump into his table, and fishes around in his drawer for some pajama pants. He’s about to find an old shirt to wear too, but a better idea comes to mind. Walking back to the door, he picks up the discarded shirt and slips it on, just a little too big for him, but perfect in his mind. Finally, he walks over to his bed, where there’s a large mound under his blankets, curled up into a ball and facing away from him. The blankets snore gently. Mitsuki laughs quietly, setting down his phone on his table next to a pair of glasses, and lifts up the blankets and slides in, carefully wrapping his arms around his sleeping boyfriend and kissing the back of his neck. His eyes fall shut, and his exhaustion washes over him once again, coming out in a sigh. Just as he’s about to commit himself to sleep, there’s movement as Yamato rolls over slowly to face him. He’s barely keeping his eyes open, but when he sees Mitsuki, he smiles softly. “Welcome home, babe.” he mumbles, snaking his arm around Mitsuki’s waist and scooting himself closer.

Mitsuki’s heart melts a little, and he gives Yamato a quick peck on the lips. “I’m home at last.” he replies, cringing a little at how worn out his voice sounds from constant use for hours. “Sorry for being so late.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. ‘S’okay.” replies Yamato.

“How’d you find yourself in my bed, though?” Mitsuki asks, lightly teasing. 

Yamato flushes a little, looking embarrassed. “Got lonely… missed you.” 

Mitsuki’s heart flutters in his chest, and he smiles fondly at him. “Yamato… you’re adorable.”

Yamato frowns and sleepily shakes his head in disagreement, and leans in to kiss Mitsuki again, this time longer and deeper.  _ ‘You’re the adorable one’ _ , it seems to say. Mitsuki kisses him back happily, grateful for the affection; If there’s one thing Mitsuki’s learned, it’s that Yamato can be really sweet when he wants to be. They part, and Mitsuki sweeps some of Yamato’s hair out of his eyes and tucks it behind his ear. Yamato sighs contentedly. “...Minty.” he says simply, and Mitsuki laughs, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

The blankets are pulled up further, and Yamato snuggles up to him even more, clinging loosely to the back of his shirt, that wasn’t really his shirt. His eyes begin to drift closed, sleep taking over him once again, and he whispers a quiet “Love you, Mitsu.” before falling silent once more.

Mitsuki’s glad his eyes are closed as he feels his own begin to water. Seeing his boyfriend like this, so cuddly and, in his opinion, adorable, just made him feel so warm, so at home. He strokes Yamato’s cheek before settling in himself, more than ready to fall asleep now. “I love you too, Yamato.” he whispers back, letting himself succumb to sleep at last. And in the last few moments of consciousness, where the only things that existed were Yamato’s arm around him and the steady warmth in his chest, he thinks that no, there’s no better feeling than this.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! if you enjoy yamamitsu find me at @yamatomitsus on twitter


End file.
